


Morrilla Snippets

by Z_OTAKU19



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_OTAKU19/pseuds/Z_OTAKU19
Summary: A collection of independent snippets of these lovely ladies spending some time together and their conversations based off of one word prompts. No particular style; just warming up the writer's hand. Updated whenever I come up with something new.





	1. Establish

The first time I met her

Was when she spilled her coffee everywhere.

Her caramel eyes drowned in fear, as though she was exiled.

I ran to her, just to check if she was ok.

Then she turned to me, and softly smiled.

“Thank you,” was all she said.

My cheeks turned red.

 

The first time I loved her

Was during our first hug:

Her strong arms wrapped around me, Her hands rubbing patterns into my back,

Her head nestled in the crevice of my neck.

I fell. She chucked and sighed happily.

 

The first time I lost her

Was when she told me about him.

Her sparkling eyes,

Her perfect genuine smile,

Completely animated, completely infatuated, completely in love

With him.

And she talked and talked for hours. “He’s so wonderful!” she said.

I smiled and gave congratulations

As my heart began to crumble.

 

The first time I mourned her 

Was on a day of celebration.

Bells ringing and everyone cheering

As she walked with her husband.

“This is the happiest day of my life!” She must have exclaimed.

I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t there.

Halfway across the world, I downed a bottle of vodka.

A shattering sound echoed.

 

The first time I saved her

Was when she was sobbing in her trailer.

Huddled in a corner, engaged in self-lamentation,

“Its all my fault!” she cried, “I-we if only I was enough!” More tears fell.

I held her then, rubbing patterns along her back, whispering words of comfort.

When she finally calmed down, she turned to me then,

A tiny smile gracing her face once more.

And she whispered back, “My savior.”

 

The first time I kissed her

Was on our first date

A picnic at the beach 

With homemade dinner—

She was positively elated. So was I.

And when I asked, “Are we-“

She grinned and leaned in “We are. We always have been.”

It was a wonderful first kiss.


	2. Well

Lana felt like shit. Not only was she in the midst of another argument with her husband about god knows what— she’d already forgotten—but on top of that she also contracted a cold and a sore throat. And since she would rather die than makes a day of work and stay at home with his nagging, Lana chose to endure the day wrapped in a thick coat coughing into a handkerchief, trying to get herself well enough till she’s called to do another scene. Yes, that’s all she needs, Lana figured. Just some peace and quiet to herself.

Knock knock!

Lana groaned loudly. Of course, someone just had to interrupt her alone time. Of course, she couldn’t get what she wanted. Lana stormed to the door, ready to give whoever was on the other side a verbal tongue lashing. It was probably Bex or Ginny who stubbornly ignored her text to leave her be. It had to be one of them, right?

“Hey, Lana. Ginny told me you weren’t feeling well, so I brought some stuff.” “Some stuff” was an understatement. The perky blond standing in Lana’s doorway was carrying two bulky bags packed with goods.

Lana was taken aback by all of it. She certainly wasn’t expecting her of all people. Jennifer wasn’t exactly someone she conversed with regularly. Aside from general pleasantries and occasional jokes on set, they barely spent time together. At least, they haven’t spent time together for a long time. Lana wondered why was that. 

“So I brought a couple of ice packs; I’ll put them in your mini fridge,” Jen wasted no time unpacking. “I also brought an extra pillow and blanket in case you needed it, some cold medicine...” Jen rambled on, listing more items that seemed to have some medical purpose. 

“Ah, let me put on this cold compress real quick.” Jen sat Lana back down on the couch, taking a seat next to her before gingerly and carefully placing the compress on her forehead. Lana shivered from the touch, but not from her cold.

“And this—“ Jen pulled out a radish, a small grater, and bowl. Without warning, she started furiously grating the radish, letting the pieces fall into the bowl in her lap. 

“H-hey! What are you doing?!” Lana was startled at the sudden violent motion. Jen didn’t answer her.

As quickly as she started, Jen finished grating the radish. She pulled out a bottle of honey and poured a sizable amount into it. She delicately put a spoon into the bowl, mixing the contents around. Then, she turned to Lana.

“Here, try this. This is good for when you have a sore throat.” Lana wordlessly accepted the bowl, captivated by the utter sincerity and kindness in Jen’s eyes. What was this warmth in her chest?

As Lana slowly began eating, Jen started wrapping the blanket she brought around Lana’s shoulders. ‘It’s really good actually,’ Lana thought, “and I can swallow it easily. But how did she know? How did she know that my throat hurts so bad I don’t even want to drink water?’

“Wh-where this you get all this?” Lana asked suddenly. “Did all this come from your trailer?”

“Hmm? Oh, well when Ginny told me you were sick I used my break to make a quick run. No biggie.” Jen waved it off as though it was nothing, like purchasing over $100 of supplies last minute for Lana of all people was in completely normal. Especially because there were only office buildings around here, Jen must have gone quite a distance to get some of these. For some reason, that statement infuriated and comforted the brunette at the same time. ‘What is it with Jen constantly making me feel...weird?’

“Oh wow, your shoulders and back are really stiff.” Jen was seeming some emptying the contents of her bags and directed her attention back to inspecting Lana’s health. “I bet it’s because you were trying to sleep in an uncomfortable position. You know I can give you a massage if you want I’ve been learning—“

“STOP!” Lana yelled, utterly confused and frustrated with Jen’s behavior. “What are you doing?!”

Jen was taken aback. “Uh, I’m trying to see if you’re ok; I can stop if I’m making you uncomfortable that’s not my intention I promise—“

“Why are you even here?! Who put you up to this?! Did Ginny send you?” Why else would Jen be tending to Lana so thoroughly like this if not because of Ginny?

“Whoa whoa, hold on,” Jen was processing Lana’s outburst. “You seriously think that I’m here because someone told me to? You’re kidding right?” She laughed dryly. “As motherly as Ginny is, I don’t think she’d tell me to buy half a store’s worth of stuff, you know.” 

“And besides,” Jen continued, ignoring Lana’s mouth hanging agape, “I came here because I wanted to. Not because of Ginny if Bex or anyone else. Sure, they were worried, but I don’t think either of them would have prompted me to visit over visiting you themselves.” Jen looked pointedly at Lana, as though she was expecting a response. 

Lana stared at her dumbfounded, a myriad of thoughts running through her head. ‘No way,’ she thought. ‘No way Jen did all this just for me. No way...’

“But why?” Lana managed out. 

Jen looked puzzled. “Why? Well I mean, we don’t talk all the time, but we’re friends, right? I-I guess I just wanted to help you feel better, that’s all.” 

The word “friends” cut through Lana like a hot knife through butter. ‘Why does Jen have a knack for making me feel happiness and pain all at once?’

“So...” Jen broke the silence again. “You want a massage still?” A sheepish smile graced her face. 

“Uh, yeah yeah. That would be nice.” Lana mumbled, turning so her back was too Lana. Jen popped her knuckles and got to work, placing her hands onto Lana’s shoulders.

“Hey Jen?” Jen stopped moving at Lana’s almost meek voice. 

“Yeah, Lana? What is it?”

“I just- I just wanted to say that,” Lana paused, “I just wanted to say thank you. For all of this. Really.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jen smile happily. “Of course. Anything for you.”


	3. Blade

It was that time during filming when the rest of the town was asleep and the only light was that of the set. It was that time when the hustle and bustle of Steveston truly became the sleepy little town of Storybrooke. However, it was also that time when everyone was drowning in exhaustion and wanted to do nothing but collapse into bed. Jen was no exception. But it was too late an hour for coffee; it would only fuck up her sleep schedule even more. So she fought back a yawn as she waited for the crew to finish setting up so they could film their last scene of the night. She was so tired she didn’t notice the petite woman walking up to her.

“Hi Jmo!”

Jen was snapped out of her drowsy haze by Lana’s sudden appearance. Then she rolled her eyes. There was only one person on set who wasn’t ready to pass out. Bubbly Lana, the fucking life of the party and of Jen’s heart. How she still had so much energy without coffee Jen didn’t understand. Maybe she was just that into her job that sleep eludes her. Or maybe her tea was spiked.

(Jen would later learn that certain tea brands also contain caffeine.)

“Heloooooo!” Lana was waving her arms in front of Jen, trying to get a reaction. Startled, Jen jumped a little. “Hey, cut that out!” she exclaimed as she pushed Lana’s arms to the side and let out a sigh. God, this woman was going to be the death of her someday. Sure, Jen’s a little dramatic, but with Lana, anything’s possible.

Lana stepped back in mock offense. “Well I asked you a question like two minutes ago and you were completely ignoring ME! I had to get your attention somehow!” She put her hands on her hips and pouted. Jen held back the little squeal that threatened to leave her mouth. Jen just wanted to frame this image of pure unfiltered adorableness.

For now, she played along with Lana’s little tantrum. “And what does it matter if I ignore you or not?” she replied.

That triggered something in Lana. In an instant her “Evil Queen” face was on, eyes narrowed and everything. Jen visibly gulped as Lana approached her. She didn’t dare move as Lana traced a finger along her jawline and stared her right in the eyes. Jen was helpless to do anything but stare back.

“I think…” Lana began, “That YOU would show a little more respect for your QUEEN.” She enunciated each word deliberately smirking when she saw how Jen reacted to her regal persona. It was a good thing Jen was used to this sort of behavior. If one of Lana’s fans was in Jen’s place, oh they wouldn’t last a minute.

Jen was capable of mustering up a brave face. “Oh, I’m so so sorry, MY majesty.” Jen loved calling Lana her majesty. Ever since she accidentally said it a couple of years ago it had become one of her favorite nicknames. Lana hadn’t voiced her opinion on it, but she hasn’t stopped Jen either, so Jen continued to use it. “I promise that I will pay more attention to you from now on.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Savior,” Jen loved it when Lana called her either Savior or Sheriff. Although it made her wonder sometimes just how obsessed Lana was into the show. “Because if you don’t,” Lana continued leaning to whisper into Jen’s ear, “I’ll have to punish you.” She winked semi-flirtatiously (because Lana can’t wink to save her life).

Jen froze at the words. Lana laughed at the sight. “Come on, Jmo, you know I’m just messing with you!” She gave a playful slap to the blonde’s arm.

When Jen remained frozen, Lana’s expression shifted to one of concern. “Hey Jen, you ok girl?” She gave Jen a gentle shake, causing Jen to jump for the third time that night.

“Huh? Oh, yeah yeah, sorry about that. I guess my body’s telling me to shut down,” Jen joked. It wasn’t a complete lie; Jen was tired. Of course, that’s not why she froze at Lana’s words. She mentally berated herself. Oh why must she think so lewdly around Lana?!

If Lana noticed the lie, she didn’t comment on it. “Well it’s good that you have me to keep you awake, huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” They both fell silent after that, neither party entirely sure how to continue the conversation.

Eventually breaking the silence, Jen asked, “So uh, what did you want to ask me about?”

Lana’s eyes lit up as though she had just remembered something. “Oh, right! I was going to ask you for a little favor. You down to help me?

“Oh, uhm, I mean, sure sure! Wait, what would I have to do?!”Jen rambled. She had a tendency to lose all proper speech when she was flustered, and around Lana, she was flustered all the time. 

“Well,” Lana started, “You know about my 7 Oncers of the World thing I’m doing on Instagram, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard about it.” More like Jen had been stalking Lana’s Instagram checking for updates, turning green with envy whenever she saw her costars getting the privilege of being in Lana’s spotlight. For weeks she had hoped that Lana would take a picture of her too. ‘Oh please, could it be…’ Jen thought. “So you’re asking me to…” Her voice trailed off.

At that moment Jen swore that Lana’s smile grew three times bigger. She was positively beaming, and it warmed Jen’s heart. 

“So will you pose for me Jennifer?” Lana eagerly asked.

Jen suddenly became apprehensive. She turned away and started scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. “Hmmm,” Jen contemplated, “I’d have to think about it; I don’t know.”

Lana’s expression changed to one of incredulity. “What?! Oh Jennifer, don’t start now!”

“I really don’t know…” Jen was trying really hard to look coy.

Lana looked at her costar in disbelief. “What, you going to make me work for it?”

In reality, Jen was concerned with the aftermath of Lana posting a picture of her on Instagram. The fans would be all over it for sure, possibly start another fandom war in the process. But not just the fans would freak out, so would their agents, the show’s PR team, everyone up to the ABC studio would make some noise about it. Over the years, Jennifer and Lana had learned to avoid general interaction with each other in public to save themselves from the hassle. It was quite exhausting for Jen, not being able to spend time regularly with the one person that filled her up with so much life and energy. Would Jennifer ever admit that? Not on her life, she wouldn’t.

“I just think that...you posting a picture of me, well, is it safe?” Jen quietly admitted. 

At her confession, Lana softened, her face marked by sympathy. “Oh Jen, is that what you’re worried about? Ignore whatever shit those assholes are going to say. They can’t hurt us; we’re the stars of the show and it’s not like they’re going to fire us anytime soon. And honestly, who cares what they think? We can just write it off as show promotion. And if you’re still worried, I can just take a photo of your silhouette. The lighting is good for it anyways” She reassured.

“But even still,” Jen protested. Lana cut her off. “No. Trust me Jen. I promise that if anything goes bad, I’ll take the fall.” Jen cringed, for Lana getting backlash was what Jen was trying to avoid. Lana went on, “Besides, wouldn’t it be great to make all the higher-ups and trolls online angry? I bet we could seriously piss them off.” 

Now that sounded promising. Jen loathed to admit it, but she did like stirring the pot a little whenever she could. Nevertheless, she was still apprehensive. “I’m really not sure about this Lana. I’m so-.” She cut herself off when she felt Lana’s hands against her cheeks.

“Jen,” Lana cupped Jen’s cheeks with her palms tenderly and gazed softly into her eyes. “Pretty please, will you do this for me?”

If Jen had any doubts, they promptly vanished. Fuck, with Lana asking so sincerely while looking like THAT? It’s true what they say: Love is weakness. Jen learned that firsthand. “I’ll do it,” she breathed out.

Lana smiled and started jumping up and down with glee. Without warning, she jumped on Jen, enveloping her in a hug. Jen almost fell over by the sudden motion. “Thank you thank you thank you!” she exclaimed.

Yeah yeah you’re welcome!” Jen struggled to catch her breath as she gently lifted Lana off her. ‘God, this woman will really be the death of me, and this time I’m not being dramatic,’ she thought.

Lana had already run off, setting her backdrop. “Ok, so you can stand here behind this light; hey Naomi can I move this for a second?” she called out to one of the crew members. At the thumbs up she started adjusting the light so it faced directly forward. It was always a pleasure for Jen to see Lana so animated about the set pieces, how things looked and how they were shot. Just observing the way she took charge and followed through with her visionーLana would be a great director someday, Jen thought.

“Ok, so Jen you can stand right here, and face me.” After Jen got into position, Lana continued, “Ok, now look directly into my camera, and pose like this-” Lana made a pose and Jen followed suit. “-yeah like that. Ok let’s see.” She started taking several pictures. Jen held still, not wanting to make any sudden movements that could disrupt Lana. 

“Hm, ok so this pose isn’t working. Maybe we need a prop, oh I know!” Lana was already rushing off to where Jen’s stuff was, grabbing the sword Jen was going to use for their last scene. “Ok so how about you stand facing the side so it’s more like a profile, and you’re holding the sword, ok so maybe not like you’re ready to swing but like hold it out in front of you, like imagine your foe is there and your blade is drawn like THAT! Perfect Jenーoh don’t forget to look straight ahead. Beautiful!” Lana rambled on, snapping photos while Jen did her best to match up to Lana’s expectations.

As soon as it began, it ended. One of the crew members called for all actors to return to set for shooting. Honestly, Jen was disappointed. She liked being photographed by Lana. Maybe they could do stuff like this in the future.

“Well that was fun! Don’t worry, I got some great shots! Wanna see?” Lana held out her phone so Jen could see. The photo she showed her admittedly looked really good, not that Jen was expecting anything less from Lana. “Yeah, that one looks great! Glad I could help!”

“Ok, we better go back to set before everyone starts yelling at us. I’m just going to delete these other photos; I’ll be right behind you.” Jen nodded and turned towards the set.

Maybe it was only her imagination, but Jen swore she heard the camera shutter go off behind her. ‘Well, one can dream.’ She sighed wistfully.


	4. Nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason why the rating is mature. Probably not going to do smut again seeing as I'm not very good at it :/

“Strip.”

Jen watched with rapt attention as Lana hastily removed her clothing. It didn’t get past Jen that Lana’s eyes had already darkened with lust and that her breathing had already become labored in anticipation of what was to come.

Oh, Lana knew what was coming. It’s why she sought out Jen in the first place, why she came to Jennifer’s house every other weekend. Because this is what Lana wants. And, to some extent, it’s what Jen wants too.

They sort of fell into this “relationship” five months ago, when Lana was going through a rough patch of sorts in her real relationship. Jen was surprised when Lana showed up at her doorstep and immediately proceeded to kiss her wildly. Although surprised at first, Jen quickly reciprocated, kissing back forcibly, taking control and pinning Lana to the nearby wall, slamming the door shut. A “fuck me hard” from Lana was all it took for Jen to start ripping the buttons of Lana’s blouse and slip her hand down Lana’s waistline and get to work. Lana first came hard still pinned to the wall.

Through some fumbling they had ended up in Jen’s bed, fucking each other for all they were worth. Jennifer had passed out after a particularly violent orgasm. When she came to in the morning, Lana—and her possessions—were all gone.

Lana will be gone after this session too.

That’s the way it goes, Jen supposed. Lana comes, Lana fucks, Lana goes. Very...mechanical. But, that’s what all of this is, really. Sex is all it is. Sex is all it has been for five months. To Lana, Jen was a quick fix, someone to get her off a few times and tame her raging libido. Yet even knowing this Jen embraced the role. Maybe it was the masochist in her. Or would that make her more sadistic?

All of these thoughts were going through Jen’s head as she stared at the very naked very wet Latina woman standing in front of her.

“Well?” Lana’s throaty voice broke Jen out of her reminiscing. “Are you going to fuck me or sit there gawking all day?”

Jen was going to fuck her. How though, now that was the question. She could take her to bed and top her the classic way, or suck her cunt for all she was worth, or even cuff her to the bad and let the vibrators do the work while she watched with glee. Lana has so far accepted anything Jen has thrown her way, and judging by her arousal, tonight would be no different. Jen licked her lips at the possibilities.

“Turn around and place your hands above your head on the wall.” This time, Jen opted for a wall fucking, since she was feeling a bit nostalgic. “Now stay there. I’ll be right back,” Jen called as she walked to her closet.

“You better not take too long in there!” Lana called back. “I get grumpy when I’m bored! You wouldn’t want me to get boorreed, would ya?” Jen simply rolled her eyes at her complaining, knowing within minutes Lana would be anything but bored in a few minutes. Lana just hated waiting. The more she waited, the more time she had to think about things. 

“A distraction,” Lana once called it. “Something to make me forget.” Lana didn’t want to think. Sometimes, Jen would deliberately walk slowly just to make Lana wait more and be more frustrated. And wet.

Today though, Jen wasn’t in the mood for foreplay. Wasting no time, she pulled out her one and only strap on. It wasn’t even really hers; Lana had sent it to her place a few weeks after their first encounter. Attached was a note saying, “If you’re going to fuck me, you better know my size.” Jen laughed at that, because how could she not?

After attaching the harness Jen sauntered back to the bedroom, pleased when she saw that Lana had indeed followed orders, her naked burr in full display. At Jen’s footsteps, Lana turned her head, audibly gulping at the little man swaying from Jen’s hips.

“Did I say you could turn your head? Keep facing the wall,” Jen barked, her no-nonsense attitude coming out. Clearly, Lana was going to be difficult today.

“Now this is what’s going to happen,” Jen came up behind Lana, thoroughly enjoying the view. “I’m going to fuck you senseless with this strap on. I won’t stop until you’ve come at least twice. And while I’m fucking you,” Jen paused for emphasis, “I don’t want to see you turn around or take those hands off the wall. Don’t even think about trying to touch me. I’ll be very cross with you if you do.” 

“Yessss,” Lana was pumping her hips, desperately looking for something to grind on. Jen chuckles. No doubt her words went in one ear and out the other. Oh well. Jen would deal with it later.

Taking her time—Jen loved infuriating the brunette any way she could—she traced the head of the strap up Lana’s thighs before stopping at her sopping wet center. One little push forward and it would be buried in her cunt. Jen licked her lips at the thought. Just to tease her a little more, Jen drew circles around Lana’s cunt, relishing the moan that came out her mouth. 

“H-hey are you going to fuck me or not?” Lana taunted, “cause my husband—hell even my vibrator could do a better job than you right now.” Jen bristled at the comment (Lana had a knack for pushing her buttons), her mind taken back to previous sexcapades.

“Stress relief,” she said another time (it was their fifth time, not that Jen kept track of that). “Kinda like a better vibrator, you know?” Jen didn’t know whether to be proud or offended.

“Because you’re single,” Lana had confessed after their ninth fuck session. “Less baggage for you to worry about. Besides, you can keep a secret and not look like you’re obviously hiding something. So that’s convenient.”

Jen inquired, “That’s the reason why you came to me of all people?”

“Well you’re also hot, you know how to use your hands, and you can use a strap on well,” Lana remarked. It was meant to be a compliment, but Jen’s heart still sank at the implication. Lana didn’t want Jen’s love. Lana wanted a fucking machine. 

Well so be it. If Lana wanted a fucking machine, then Jen was going to fuck her like a machine. Hard, rough, fast, unfeeling. Without warning, Jen grabbed Lana’s hips and thrust forward, staring a fast rhythm. 

“You want to be fucked don’t you, Jen whispered in her ear, “Then that’s exactly what you’ll get! That’s right, keep writing and moaning like the little sex slut you are. You’re so desperate for a good fuck you fly all the way here just to get some. Isn’t that right?” Lana only moaned. Dirty talk was a huge turn on for her. “That’s right, keep moaning like that. Music to my ears. Like a symphony of sorts all in praise of my fucking. Isn’t. That. Right.” Jen emphasized each word with a thrust. 

For a toy someone else bought for their own pleasure, the strap on was one of Jen’s favorite toys. She never used it on herself, but she couldn’t help but get aroused whenever she saw the black material sink in and out, covered in Lana’s juices. Lana really did know herself best. Jen kept up her brutal pace in silence, enjoying the plethora of Lana’s noises as she quickly approached her peak. 

“Jen! I-I’m c-“ Lana was cut off by her own scream as she orgasmed, her body shaking violently. Jen tightened her hold and kept fucking her, although not as rough as before. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of Lana ‘s tightness around the strap on.

Then she felt it. When her eyes were closed, one of Lana’s hands slipped off the wall and was making its way downwards, fumbling, trying to find Jen’s center. Jen’s eyes snapped open at the feeling of a finger brushing against her thigh. 

“Who said you could touch me?” Jen practically growled as she grabbed the offending hand. “Or did you already forget what I said at the beginning? No. Touching.” She pulled out, and Lana whimpered at the loss.

One of the rules of these sessions was that Lana never got Jen off. Jen would give orgasms, but never receive any in turn. Jen didn’t want to orgasm; she didn’t dare let herself come by Lana’s hand. Letting Lana touch her would only add to Jen’s complicated feelings and desires for the brunette. So Jen enforced a hands-off policy. Why Lana continuously insisted on breaking that policy Jen couldn’t understand. Maybe Lana just likes making Jen mad. 

“Since you can’t keep your hands to yourself,” Jen spun Lana around so that Lana faced her, taking hold of both her wrists in one hand. With her other hand, she pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her nightstand drawer. “...I’ll have to stop them from moving.” Skillfully she cuffed both hands together and held them above Lana’s head. With her free hand, she gripped Lana’s waist and shoved her back against the wall, redoubling her efforts. Lana screamed at the sudden intrusion, her body desperately trying to accommodate.

In this position, Jen saw every whimper, every labored breath, every pant of Lana as she was being throttled. If that wasn’t a turn on Jen didn’t know what was. If anything, seeing Lana like this motivated Jen to keep up her efforts. Jen picked up the pace. 

“Oh really? Staying silent now, huh?” Jen smirked. “Seems like someone is enjoying this a bit too much.”

“I-I’m I lo-“ Lana babbled incoherently, lost in her own euphoria, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came for the second time. This time, Jen caught her before her legs gave way. She held her for a few minutes, letting Lana recollect.

When Lana came down from her climax, Jen carefully pulled out and carried her spent lover back to bed, incurring her wrists, carefully wrapping the blankets over her. “Sleep tight. I’ll be here in the morning.” Whether or not Lana heard the emphasized “I’ll” Jen didn’t know. At that point, she was too tired to care. After taking off the strap and taking a very cold shower, she plopped into bed, letting sleep overtake her.

Jen woke the next morning, immediately turning to the other side of the bed. Lana wasn’t there. In her place, there was a note taped to the pillow. Jen started reading:

“Thanks for last night. Same time next week work for you? 

-❤️Lana”

Jen crumpled up the note and sighed.

Of fucking course it worked for her. Of fucking course.


	5. Noble, Cunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated and combined two words this time. Enjoy a slightly longer snippet! :P

‘...And so their story ended. The Queen and her White Knight lived together happily for the rest of their days.’

“Hey, whatcha reading?” Asked a voice from behind Jen’s shoulder. Startled, Jen dropped her phone. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Jen, I didn’t mean to startle you that bad!” Now Jen knew who it was. She cast a glare at the brunette standing behind her, who was struggling to contain her laughter. 

“Jesus Lana! At least make some noise when you walk or something!” Jen exclaimed. “Nearly gave me a heart attack. And stop laughing,” She grumbled as reaches for her phone, wiping the dirt off the screen and closing out of the fanfiction tab hurriedly. 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Lana poured as she wrapped her arms around Jen from behind. “I really am sorry; it’s just so funny when you get all flustered. Forgive me?” She tightened her grip.

Jen let out a light chuckle. “Hmm, I suppose I will.” When Lana’s face lit up, she added smirking, “Maybe.” 

“What?!” Lana stared at Jen incredulously. “Oh, now you’re just playing hard to get. Don’t underestimate me though,” she added, “I’m very good at getting people to do what I want.”

“Oh? And what is it that you want?” Jen asked nonchalantly, trying to hide her blush and excitement at Lana’s words.

“Well, first of all, I want to know what you were reading,” Lana replied with her own smirk. 

Jen quickly turned away, her cheeks flushing beet red. “Yeah, no, no way I’m telling you that.”

“Aww, why not?” Lana whined. Then she leaned in to whisper in Jen’s ear, “You know, you can tell me if it’s erotica. I don’t judge.” She winked (except not really because we all know why)

Jen rolled her eyes. Naturally, Lana assumed it was something sexual. “Sorry to disappoint, but it wasn’t anything of the sort.”

“Then why can’t you tell me?!” 

Jen sighed. Lana clearly wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon. Better to give in now before Lana starts the fake tears, she figured. “Ok ok, I was reading a swanqueen FanFiction! Happy?” 

Lana perked at the word ‘swanqueen.’ “Ooh! You’re reading another one?! What’s it about? Jen! I wanna read it too! Why are you hiding important information like that from me?”

Jen smiled. Lana was really like her fans: incredibly bubbly and nosy. The difference was that Jen enjoyed Lana's company despite her nosiness. “Uhm, so Regina’s the Evil Queen and she’s ruling her kingdom in the Enchanted Forrest with Emma Swan, her quote-unquote ‘White Knight’.” Jen tried to describe it as boringly as possible. Maybe Lana would lose interest and not spend all night reading it, following by incoherent screaming via text message the next morning, trying to prompt swanqueen fanfiction discussions. (This was not Jen’s first rodeo).

“Oh, so you’re my ‘White Knight,’ huh?” Lana waggled her eyebrow and smirked. Sometimes Jen swears that Regina Mills is just Lana’s other personality, what with how much she exudes the character. Or maybe she really likes roleplay. Going along, Jen replied, “yeah, I guess you are MY majesty.”

Jen smiled and shook her head. Though she found it childish, role-playing was actually really fun. She kneeled to her knees and placed her hands in Lana’s. Looking up, she recited with the utmost sincerity, “My majesty, I hereby vow my fealty to you, now and forever, to be your and only your knight, to fight for and protect you at all times. I hereby swear it on my soul and pride as a human being.”

Lana didn’t hide her surprise. “I-I accept—I mean...um.” She stammered. “Geez Jen, where the hell did all of that come from?”

Now it was Jen’s turn to be flustered. 'Seems like this is happening a lot lately,' she thought. Maybe she went a little too far. “Uh, I was just thinking about it because of that fanfiction you see it just stayed in my head.” She hoped her reply sounded convincing enough to the brunette.

Lana seemed to accept that reasoning. “Oh, ok. That’s cool.” Shifting gears, she asked, “so what are you going to do now? You’re not due for another hour or so.”

“Well, I made some soup last night and had a bunch of it left over, so I was planning on eating that. You wanna come? I’m pretty sure there’s enough for both of us.” Jen proposed.

“Oh sorry, I can’t.”

“What?” Jen was confused. Lana never turned down an opportunity to eat Jen’s cooking. “Got other lunch plans?”

“No, it’s not like that. It’s just that I’m wearing this,“ Lana featured to her EQ dress, “and I can’t risk it.” 

“Can’t risk what?” Jen inquired. This was new. She had never been barred from eating in costume before. “Is this a new policy? Because I haven’t heard anything about this.”

“It’s just a special policy for me. At least when I’m wearing these fancy dresses. Given my track record, the costume department doesn’t want any chances of spillage, you know?”

Jen definitely did know. Whether it was through her doing or someone else’s, Lana’s body seemed to attract food. The costume department has many a time had to clean a Mayor Mills outfit.

Lana continued, “And I agreed because it just makes sense. Besides, if I ruin one of those outfits, I’ll be in serious trouble.”

“How serious do you think?” Jen asked, concerned.

“Oh I’m not sure, but I’ll face big repercussions for sure. Maybe they’ll dock my pay for continuous damages or something to that effect. I don’t want that, so I’m being cautious.”

Jen couldn’t argue there. “Well that’s good you’re taking precautions. Must suck to not eat lunch though.”

“Well it’s not that bad,” Lana reassured her. I’m only in this getup for a couple more hours, and then I can take the dress off. As long as I’m not wearing an Evil Queen dress I’m good. And I’ve been getting more Mayor Mills scenes lately.”

And they parted on their separate ways, Jen not thinking much about their conversation.

A few weeks later, Jen was nose deep in a book waiting to shoot her scene when Bex and Sean came up to her. They were both carrying something hidden by a cloth. “Hey Jen, we need to talk to you about something,” Bex said.

Jen’s eyebrows furrowed. Bex and Sean never came to her to just talk. She put down her book. “What’s going on?”

“Well it’s about Lana—.” Bex started.

Jen cut her off. “Yeah I figured something about Lana you don’t want her knowing about. What is it?” Bex and Sean were both taken aback by Jen’s sudden interruption, her straightforward tone cutting into their calculated script like a hot knife through butter. Sean was the first to recover.

“So you know how Lana knocked all of our burritos onto the floor the other day? Like the entire tray?” he asked. 

Jen didn’t like where this conversation was going. “Uh, yeah? I’m pretty sure that was an accident. Like she immediately apologized and everything. And we still ate them.”

“Regardless, she messed up our lunch. So we have a genius plan to get her back for it. And here’s how we’re going to do it.” Sean And Bex took out the items they were hiding under their clothes. 

Jen gaped. In Sean’s arms was a t-shirt launcher. “You-you’re going to fire a T-shirt at her?” She asked dubiously. 

Bex scoffed. “A T-shirt? What are we to you, a bunch of pussies? No, it’s only right that we get her back the same way she got us. We’re going to fire a couple of burritos at her tomorrow.” Both of them were clearly proud of their plan.

Jen, on the other hand, was horrified. Lana’s words from earlier rang clear in her mind. “If I ruin one of those outfits, I’ll be in serious trouble. Maybe dock my pay or something to that effect.” 

Tomorrow Lana was filming an enchanted forest scene. Oh shit.....

Jen somehow managed to maintain her neutral demeanor, though she was internally screaming. “And uhm, is that really necessary? I mean aren’t there better ways to play pranks? Maybe like a "kick me" sign or something?” She tried.

Bex scoffed, “No way! We have to get her back burrito style! And nothing you say will stop us! Unless you’re going to be in our way...” the warning tone in her voice rant loud. ‘Don’t mess with us or you’ll be on our list too.’

Not wanting to set them off, Jen decided her best course of action was to play along. “Alright alright. I meant nothing by what I said. I’ll go along with it. Anyways, I assume you’re telling me this because you want my help. What would you need me to do?”

“We need you to lure her to the crafts table around noon tomorrow. That’s where we’ll be waiting, ready to ambush her. She won’t even know what hit her!” Sean explained.

“......ok. I’ll do it.” Jen agreed to the plan. 

“Great! It’s a surefire plan!” Sean exclaimed happily.

“And don’t forget to bring her! We’ll be very cross with you if you don’t,” Bex warned.

There went that plan. Jen was going to hide Lana in her trailer, as far away from the crafts table as possible. “Yeah yeah I got it.” Bex and Sean accepted this answer, both walking away with big smirks on their faces

Jen threw her head back and sighed. She wanted to yell in both their stupid faces. She wanted to scold and berate them for even suggesting such an idiotic, immature, and impetuous plan. But had she yelled at them right there, she would have caused a huge scene, getting everyone around them unnecessarily involved. And Jen didn't want Bex or Sean to place another target onto her. But if Jen just goes along with their plans, Lana will...

God, what a mess she had gotten herself into.

The next day, at 11:55 AM, Jen was knocking at Lana’s trailer door. 

“Hi Jen! What are you doing here?” Lana’s adorable cheerful smile was such a contrast from her intimidating seductive evil queen outfit. ‘I hope she keeps that smile a little longer,’ Jen thought.

“Um, I was just wondering if you would like to come with me to craft services for a bit; I’m stopping by to get some food and I know you can’t eat right now but I just thought you could accompany me?” Jen asked sheepishly, trying to sound as genuine as possible. 

Lana gave her a Look™️. “Jen are you just asking me to go out on a walk with you?” 

“Uh, I guess when you put it that way...” Jen’s voice trailed off. ‘Please just agree to this. Or else they’ll be after both of our asses.’

“Then say it like that, silly!” Lana gave Jen a playful slap on her arm. “Of course I’ll walk with you.” She gripped Jen’s hand. “Let’s go.”

They made their way over quickly, Lana making a quick comment to Jen’s lack of a jacket. Jen brushed it off, saying that it wasn’t that cold. It was actually freezing that day but Jen still couldn’t wear her jacket. She had a plan to foil. 

As they approached the “designated firing spot,” as Bex put it, Jen’s eyes shifted, spotting out Bex and Sean’s positions. Both were hiding behind trash cans, locked and loaded. 

Under her breath, Jen muttered a silent prayer. ‘Ok Jennifer, you’ve got one chance. Don’t. Blow. This.’

As soon as Lana stepped into the firing range, Bex and Sean popped out. “Fire!” they yelled, shooting the burritos straight at Lana.

It all happened so fast. Within an instant Jen jumped in Lana’s fire, taking both burritos in the chest. The impact knocked her and Lana to the ground. 

The sounds of the cannons firing drew everyone’s attention. Members of crew and staff rushed to the scene. A loud chatter arose.

Lana in the meanwhile was helping Jen sit upright. “Ohmygod are you ok?!” she asked, trying to wipe the burrito off Jen’s shirt with a napkin. 

Jen shook her off. “No, it’s ok, I’m fine. Sorry for almost jeopardizing you like that.” She looked down at her costumes burrito remains had landed on her pants as well. “Costume department is going to kill me.” 

Lana chuckled. “Actually, from the looks of it, they’re going to kill Bex and Sean.” She pointed over to where various crew members were scolding them for their little prank. “But if you knew, why didn’t you tell me?”

Jen laughed wryly. “I would’ve, but I figured they would just come up with a different plan. And the next time they wouldn't tell come to me for help. Telling also put a target on my back, and I figured it was better to take one burrito beating than two.”

Lana accepted that answer. “I still can't believe you took a burrito for me.”

"Two burritos, mind you," Jen reminded her.

"Yes, yes, two burritos. But why? Why not just work with them and let me take the fall?"

"Um, I didn't want you to get in trouble with costumes, since you're in your queen get-up and all that," Jen tried to rationalize.

Lana raised an eyebrow, still not convinced. "Is that the only reason?" 

Jen shrugged sheepishly. “Well, it’s like I said. ‘I’ll protect you at all times, right?”

Lana looked at Jen in wonder as she processed her words. “Jen, I’m floored, really. H-how can I ever repay you for saving me?”

“Well, it’s customary for a queen to reward her knight with a kiss, right?” Jen said halfheartedly, clearly meaning not as a joke.

Lana quietly cupped Jen’s cheek and gave Jen a warm smile. She leaned forward slowly, her lips softly brushing Jen’s. She pulled back, eyes filled with adoration. “Thank you, my brave and noble burrito knight.”


End file.
